


Take It Home

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Times one of the new kids catch Kurt and Blaine in the act, and one time one of the older kids just does not care. Title comes from Take It Home by White Tie Affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Home

1\. Marley

  


It was the first get together that included most of old New Directions and the New New Directions. Most of their parties tended to be held separately, but it was Tina’s graduation party and she invited everyone, much to Marley’s surprise. But then again, Tina’s relationship with all of them changed pretty drastically after prom, and Marley found herself feeling pretty melancholy about all of them leaving. She doesn’t handle change well, and thinking about saying goodbye to the older members of Glee club made her stomach hurt.

  


Marley sat on the floor with Unique, nursing her cup of Sprite, watching as her friends got progressively drunker. Jake was playing poker with Sam and Ryder, possibly strip poker, she hoped it wasn’t strip poker, because she doesn’t want to see any of them naked. Either way, Sam just took off his shirt. Then again, Sam’s always taking off his shirt, something Marley’s not sure she’ll ever get used to. . Tina’s dancing with Kitty, while Artie and Mercedes are going through Tina’s laptop and playing DJ. 

  


It’s weird that even though the party is made up of Glee Club members old and new, they’re still hanging out pretty separately. On the other side of the room, Santana is sitting in some girl’s lap, possibly her girlfriend, Marley doesn’t know, but she thinks Santana is crying. And next to them, Blaine is in Kurt’s lap, but they’re not making out, they’re just whispering to each other. 

  


“Marley, girl, are you paying attention? Pick a color,” Unique says, waving a hand in Marley’s face and gesturing to the three bottles of nail polish she has in front of her. 

  


“For you or for me? Because I think I’m more of a basic person, red or pink or something. I don’t think I can pull off metallic anything.” 

  


“It’s for me, metallics aren’t really in this summer, but what the hell, Unique is a trendsetter, I’ll make them happen.” 

  


Marley opens her mouth to comment when a yelp comes from over on the couch. She looks over in time to see Blaine laughing with his face buried in Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt gets up, grabs Blaine’s hand and starts to pull him out of the room.

  


“Tina? We’re gonna go. I haven’t seen my Dad and Carole yet, and I’m just really tired from the flight.” 

  


Tina rolls her eyes, “Whatever. Sure you are, and Blaine?” 

  


“I um, I need to work on my speech for graduation.” 

  


“Dude, you had that speech memorized days ago,” Sam says, not looking up from his cards. Blaine glares at him.

  


“Well, I want to be sure. So we’re gonna go,” Blaine says, annoyed. Kurt just grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room without really saying anything else. 

  


“Well that was weird,” Marley says before turning back to Unique and the nail polish. 

  


Tina snorts, and Artie smacks her arm and she covers it up by taking another drink. 

  


Maybe Marley won’t miss the older glee club kids that much. Glee club should be a lot less crazy next year. 

  


***************************

It took some coaxing from Kitty, but Marley finally decided to have one glass of whatever drink it was the Artie made for them. It wasn’t as strong as she expected, and she didn’t think she was drunk. Mostly, she felt loopy like she did after taking Nyquil. What really surprised her was how quickly it made her need to pee. So when the song they’re dancing to switches over to something slow, Marley excuses herself to head to the bathroom. She decided to use the upstairs one, because it’s quieter and no one really notices that she left. 

  


She climbs the stairs up to the second floor of Tina’s house, trying to remember where the bathroom is and realizing now that she’s moving that she may be drunker than she thought. She passes Tina’s bedroom heads towards the  bathroom on the end of the hallway. 

  


She knocks lightly on the door, and then giggles to herself when she remembers that they’re the only ones in the house and pushes the door open.

  


When Marley gets into the bathroom, she finds Blaine, sitting on the bathroom counter with his legs wrapped around Kurt’s waist. Blaine’s head is thrown back and he’s moaning as Kurt sucks a pretty huge hickey onto Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt’s pants are almost completely off and before Marley can close the door and run out of the bathroom, she’s pretty sure she sees buttcheek. 

  


“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” 

  


Marley pulls the bathroom door closed and runs down the stairs and back to the party. When she comes back down, no one even notices her.

  


“You guys aren’t going to believe what I just saw upstairs!” Marley whispers, completely mortified. 

  


“Let me guess, you found Kurt and Blaine making out in my bathroom,” Tina says plainly, and she doesn’t even stop dancing. 

  


“Yes, how did you know?” 

“Aw, Marley, is this your first time? We’ve all caught those two in various states of coitus over the years. We just ignore them at this point,” Artie says, continuing to scroll through itunes.

  


“Are you serious?” 

  


The older kids all just nod. 

  


“I think I saw Kurt’s butt,” Marley says before hiding her face in her hands, completely mortified.

  


“Be glad that’s all you saw,”  Mercedes says with a laugh. Marley looks at them all like they’ve grown a second head before heading over to the refreshment table and making herself another drink. 

  


2\. Unique

  


Summer slumber parties were a must have before everyone left town.  Unique’s certain that once Tina and Blaine get to New York they’re never coming back and she can’t blame them. Once she’s out of this hell hole she’s not looking back either.  It’s just a bonus that Kurt and Mercedes were still in town as well. All her favorite people in one place, hallelujah, praise the Lord and Amen, this was going to be epic. 

  


And an epic slumber party full of fabulous people like themselves called for fabulous food, which is why Kurt and Blaine volunteered to provide the food for the event, and she knew they weren’t going to show up with anything from the Kroger’s Bakery like some people. (Poor Marley, bless her heart. Unique’s working on that. There may be an intervention scheduled.) 

  


Unique settles on her bed with her Tina’s makeup bag and a magazine, the plan was makeovers. Not that they needed it as they were collectively the most stylish people in town, but Tina wanted a fresh start for college, Unique wanted a fresh start for her Senior year, Kitty, Marley and Mercedes were all there to offer opinions. 

  


“Where are those boys, I thought Blaine texted and said they’d be here in ten minutes?” Mercedes asks, going through Unique’s closet and pulling out a sweater, “Girl, I may have to steal this.” 

  


“I have to go down to Tina’s car anyway to pick grab my new wig out of the trunk. I’ll text Blaine while I’m down there,” Tina hands Unique her keys and Unique heads downstairs. 

  


When she gets outside she walks over to where Tina’s car is parked in her driveway behind her parents. She unlocks the car with the alarm on the keyring and grabs her bag out of the trunk, locking the car back. She pulls out her phone but before she starts texting she notices Blaine’s 

Prius parked across the street. 

  


“It’s about damn time,” She runs across the street but as she gets closer, she notices the windows are fogged up and the car is rocking. 

  


“Better in his car than in my room,” Unique says turning around and heading inside. 

  


“Did you text them?” Tina asks when Unique gets back in the room. 

  


“Didn’t need to. They’re here. They’re just busy humping like bunnies in the back of Blaine’s car,” Unique rolls her eyes in amusement before opening the bag and pulling out her wig. 

  


“Are you friggin serious?” Tina asks rolling her eyes, “I know they’re engaged and have spent like a bunch of months apart, but this is just ridiculous.” 

  


Marley frowns, “Did you see anything?” 

  


“Child no. Once I saw the Prius was a’rockin and the windows were fogged up, I had the good sense to back away and come inside. Let them get that out of their systems now before they get in here. I’m not trying to see it, or hear it.” 

  


“I know this is supposedly “normal” behavior for them as far as you two are concerned,” Kitty says gesturing to Tina and Mercedes, “But excuse us if we’re a little confused, because the Blaine we’ve gone to school with this whole year was an uptight little dictator with a stick up his butt most of the time. So sorry if we’re finding his exhibistinist kink a litlte surprising.” 

  


“Gentlemen in the streets, freak in the sheets, lord bless him,” Unique says. 

  


"Oh please, he probably lit candles in the car and put on the smooth jazz station. And I bet he has a timer set to make sure the sex lasts exactly sixteen minutes and forty-seven seconds so that they can get in their approximately three minutes and thirteen seconds in the afterglow. Then he can brush his teeth, with exactly two hundred strokes, rinse his mouth out for thirty seconds, and then reapply an entire jar of hair gel so no one knows he’s been humping his fiance in his douchey hybrid.”

  


“Okay, you’ve put way too much thought into that,” Mercedes says.

  


“You know what? No. They promised us cheesecake and gourmet sandwiches and I’m not gonna sit up here waiting and starving to death because they can’t keep it in their pants. I’m not afraid to just open the door and pull them out!” Tina starts to storm out of the room and bumps into Kurt and Blaine.

  


“Relax Tina, we’re here. We just had a last minute stop to make,” Kurt says as he and Blaine come into the room with their bags.

  


“Mmm hmmm,” Unique says as she watches them get comfortable in her room, “sure you did.” 

  


3\. Jake 

  


No one can really explain how it happened, but somehow, over the summer, they’d started a Thursday Game Night tradition at Ryder’s. They chose Ryder’s because his parent’s were less invasive than Marley’s and Unique’s, they could afford to feed a house full of teenagers once a week, unlike Jake’s Mom, or Sam’s parents and they didn’t have to worry about their host disappearing halfway through the night to have sex with his fiance, unlike Blaine. Plus, Ryder’s house had a super cool rec room with a foosball table, a sweet stereo system and a huge TV with an Xbox 360 and a PS3. Jake definitely prefered hanging out at Ryder’s house over anyone else’s (though Blaine’s fridge is ALWAYS full and his Mom not only feeds the, but sends them home with food, and Jake’s not dumb enough to turn down free food.) 

  


Ryder’s Mom also had a closet full of board games, which is how the tradition started because they were determined to make it through all of those games by the end of the summer. 

  


Actually Marley, Kitty,  Tina and Artie were determined. Jake was determined to beat GTA V, and Sam was determined to beat Unique at Foosball. Ryder’s parents were away at a conference for a few days, so Sam showed up with a case of beer, and Jake didn’t even want to know how he’d gotten his hand on it. He’d heard that Blaine has a fake ID, but refuses to believe that people actually fall for it. Then again, Blaine does dress like a grandpa, so maybe Jake shouldn’t be that surprised. 

  


“Dude, I’m this close to googling cheat codes, because I can’t beat this mission to save my life and I’m about ready to throw your controller across the room,” Jake says glaring at the TV as he starts to reload his saved game. No way he’s starting from Jail, with no weapons. 

  


“Man, forget about it, let’s play some beer pong,” Sam calls over from the foosball table. 

  


Before Jake can reply, Kitty comes back into the rec room rolling her eyes. 

  


“Does this house have a secret passage or something?” 

  


Ryder looks at her confused, “No… Why?” 

  


“Because Blaine’s car has been parked in front of your house for an hour. But he’s not in it. And neither is Kurt. So I figured, oh, they’re totally humping in the bathroom, but they’re not. SO I checked your room and your closet, and they’re not in there either. So where are they?” 

  


Marley frowns at Kitty, “You wanna catch them? I still can’t look them in the eye after Tina’s party. For days, all I could see when I closed my eyes at night was Kurt’s butt.” 

  


Tina stares at Marley, “Oh you saw his butt, whatever, I’ve seen actual penetration, cry me a river.” 

  


“Gross,” Marley says at the same time Unique says, “Well, okay then Miss Tina.” 

  


“Details, was Blaine on the bottom because Coach Sue says -”

  


“Enough!” Jake says cutting Kitty off, “No one wants to hear this. And I don’t think Blaine or Kurt would be okay with us discussing it, so if we’re gonna play beer pong, let’s do it already.” 

  


“I don’t know where you’ve been Jake, but Blaine is totally an attention whore who gets off on getting caught. You saw his twerking video, there’s a sex tape in his future, I’m sure of it,” Kitty points out, getting agreement from Unique and Tina. 

  


“Jake, why don’t you just go get the beer pong table, you know where it is in the garage.” 

  


Jake sighs, but goes anyway. Digging through Ryder’s garage would be much better than sticking around for this conversation. One he’s sat through way more times than he cares to admit. It does not make sense to Jake why girls get so excited over the idea of two guys hooking it up, but if he and the guys start talking about two chicks that are hot, he gets told off. 

  


It’s not worth trying to figure out, that’s what he’s learned. He’ll never understand women, and that includes his own girlfriend. 

  


As Jake finally gets to the garage, he can hear something coming from behind the door, but he can’t make it out. He assumes it’s just Ryder’s cat climbing through something and he mostly just hopes the cat doesn’t jump out at him. He opens the door and turns on the light and is not that surprised when he sees Kurt and Blaine on the hood of Ryder’s car going at it. Kurt’s lying back on the hood of the car and Blaine’s straddling him, grinding his hips and groaning. 

  


Jake closes the door and heads back to the rec room. 

  


“Dude, you couldn’t find the table? It’s right behind the door.

  


“No, I didn’t look. I did find what Kitty was looking for, though,” Jake says going over to the couch and grabbing his jacket. 

  
  
“Where are you going?” 

  


“Home. There’s not enough beer in the world that could make me forget what I just saw. Seriously, why has no one said anything to them about it? This is like the third time, it’s not cool.” 

  


“Oh my god, you guys are such babies,” Tina whines, “Yes, it’s obnoxious, but what’s the point of even saying anything?” 

  


“Because it’s rude!” Jakes complains. 

  


Sam jumps up from where he’d been sitting in front of the TV.

  


“Seriously man, I’ve seen both of their dicks, alright? I lived with Kurt for a year, I’ve seen way more than any of you, and seriously, it’s not that big of a deal. You guys don’t get it, like they can’t hook up in a movie theater like we can. They can’t just make out in the food court. But when they’re hanging out with us, they can just be normal teenagers. So we let it slide because it’s better for everyone that we’re the ones that catch them, and not like some cop or some jerk that’s gonna have an issue with them. Now, where’s the table?” 

  


“Behind the door in the garage.” 

  


Sam heads out, leaving them all standing there. 

  


“I never thought of that,” Marley said sadly. 

  


“I did,” Unique replies. 

  


+1. Sam

  


If he’s being honest, he’s always thought it was romantic how Kurt and Blaine were all over each other when they were together. It’s kind of what he’s always wished he could have in a relationship. And since they’d gotten engaged, and Kurt came to visit frequently over the summer, Blaine’s happier than Sam’s ever seen him, so how could he be anything other than happy for his best friend. Maybe one day he can have a girlfriend that’s horny for him as Kurt is for Blaine. Things with him and Penny were cool, but with him leaving for New York soon, neither of them wanted to get very serious. 

  


Sam could have gone forever without seeing their dicks, but he was a stripper, it’s not like he hasn’t seen dicks before. It  was weird, but they eventually got past it. Now they just laughed about it. Well, he laughed about it, Kurt and Blaine just got really red. 

  


He didn’t mind covering for them though, that’s what best friends do. He also had no problem completely ignoring them like he was now.

  


When he got to the garage, they’d definitely gotten a lot further than they’d been when Jake saw them. They’re missing some clothes, and they’re no longer on the hood of the car, just against the side of it.  Sam just grabs the table and drags it into the house with him. He won’t tell anyone what he saw. Pretty soon, they’ll be in New York with a loft full of roommates and they’ll wish they had the privacy they’re getting in Ryder’s garage. So he’ll let them enjoy it. Sam’s a good friend like that. 


End file.
